Geometry dash
Geometry Dash es un videojuego pagable de género runner y de «plataformas», basado en ritmo. Desarrollado por el sueco Robert Topala (conocido comúnmente como "RobTop") y posteriormente desarrollado por su empresa independiente RobTop Games. Lanzado el 13 de agosto de 2013 para iOSy Android, y para el plataforma Steam el 22 de diciembre de 2014. El juego tiene las características como: Los diferentes niveles, Los Vault's, tiendas, cofres, 3 juegos alternos diferentes, modo práctica, dificultades de niveles, crear perfil (cuenta); conseguir estrellas, monedas, monedas de usuario, diamantes, orbes de poder, Demon's, etc. Colaboro con el sitio web Newgrounds en 2014 para la adición de la música personalizada en la actualización 1.9. Cuenta con 21 niveles y más de 40 millones de niveles creados por los jugadores.1 Los niveles oficiales presentan música de fondo única. No se requiere completar un nivel para jugar el siguiente. Los niveles Demon están bloqueados al principio, el jugador debe tener un número mínimo de monedas doradas para jugar. Generalmente van aumentando de dificultad, lo que hace difícil que se pueda completar un nivel sin haber completado el anterior (esta regla se rompe después de Clubstep, ya que los niveles varían en dificultad).2 * Jugabilidad Geometry Dash utiliza un sistema sencillo de tapping (o de clicking para la versión de Steam) para controlar diferentes vehículos, cuando el usuario pulsa en la pantalla (o espacio en la versión de Steam). El cronometrado y el ritmo son partes claves del juego. El objetivo del juego es completar los niveles; sin embargo, si el jugador da un mal salto contra un obstáculo, tendrá que empezar el nivel desde el principio. A lo largo del juego, el jugador puede recoger hasta 3 monedas doradas en cada nivel oficial las cuales están esparcidas en áreas escondidas o desafiantes. El juego tiene el "Practice Mode" (o "Modo Práctica" en español) que ha diferencia del "Modo Normal", tiene los puntos de control que están disponibles en este modo, lo que permite al jugador reiniciar en los puntos de control en lugar del principio. El icono puede tomar hasta 7 vehículos diferentes, que se comportan de manera diferente con cada interacción, como la nave, ovni y Wave; o de cambiarte la gravedad con la bola o la araña; o el robot, que al igual que el icono que corre en el suelo, pero más alto. También otros portales que existen como: portales de tamaño, portales de espejo, que invierten la vista de videojuego, portales de gravedad, portales dobles (que duplican el icono), portal que teletransporta, y cinco diferentes velocidades de los portales que cambian la velocidad del icono, los colores de las orbes, pads y velocidades son las mismas excepto por la orbe negra. En total son 21 portales. La dificultad Fácil o Easy. Los niveles se clasifica por dificultad, desde "Easy" hasta "Demon". El grado más alto de dificultad se llama "Demon" (o "Demoníaco" en español), y como el nombre sugiere, el jugador altamente experimentado puede batallar en las primeras veces jugando al nivel, se requiere una alta concentración para combatir estos niveles, aquellos niveles siempre tienen 10 estrellas en niveles usuario, puede catalogarse de "Easy Demon" a "Extreme Demon". (14 y 15 estrellas en los niveles oficiales). Además existe la ventaja de jugar al juego más fluido, comprando el monitor de 144 hercios, hay una gran diferencia al jugar con 60 y 144 hercios. Desde la actualización 1.9 se puede crear cuenta, más en la 2.0 se puede crear perfil con: publicar posts, ver tus estadísticas, ver tus vehículos, ver tus mensajes, aceptar amigos, desbloquear personas que hayas bloqueado; publicar tus redes sociales como: YouTube, Twitter y Twitch; con otra sub carpetas como: ver tus niveles y ver tus comentarios con más likes. Si alguna persona pública un nivel sin cuenta, su nombre aparecerá en verde; pero si tiene cuenta, su nombre aparecerá en amarillo. El juego posee la sección de Scores o "Puntuaciones" en español. Esta sección está dividida en 4 carpetas: Top 100, Friends, Global y Creators. En el Top 100 se encuentra a los 100 mejores jugadores con más estrellas obtenidas en el videojuego. El Global es donde se encuentra tu posición actual en el juego, empieza desde la estrella 501 y con el rango de +300,000. La sección Friends, se encuentran los amigos que el jugador tiene agregado (este apartado solo está disponible si el jugador ha iniciado sesión con su cuenta). Por último, la sección de Creators, se encuentra a los 100 mejores jugadores creando o con más Creator Points (o "Puntos de Creador" en español). En la actualización 2.1 se agregó la mini-carpeta Daily Rewards o "Recompensas Diarias" en español, en esa carpeta se encuentran 2 cofres diarios el cual, el de la izquierda es de madera y el de la derecha de oro. Lo que te pueden salir en uno de los 2 cofres es: fragmentos de poder, diamantes, llaves y orbes de poder. Existen también los Quests o "Misiones" en español, en esa carpeta se encuentran las misiones del videojuego. La carpeta contiene 3 misiones, las misiones se actualizan cada 4 horas, las misiones son aleatorias, algunas de las variaciones son: recolectar orbes de poder o colectar monedas de usuario. Cada misión al completarla le dan diamantes al jugador; la primera al completar esa misión le da al jugador 5 diamantes, la segunda 10 diamantes y la tercera 15 diamantes al completarlas. Niveles Niveles oficialeeditar El juego presenta 21 niveles oficiales, de los cuales 18 se pueden jugar a partir del inicio. Cada nivel tiene recompensas cuando se completan, 3 monedas doradas pueden ser encontradas en cada nivel oficial; 10 monedas desbloquean Clubstep, 20 desbloquean Theory of Everything 2, y 30 desbloquean Deadlocked. Fingerdash, el nivel 21 desde el menú completado con las monedas. Las músicas o canciones de los niveles de Geometry Dash (incluyendo Meltdown, World y SubZero) fueron compuestas por los siguientes creadores de música: Forever Bound, DJVI, Step, Waterflame, dj-Nate, F-777, Dex Arson, MDK, Bossfight, Boom Kitty y OcularNebula. (Algunas modificadas por RobTop). Estos niveles varían enormemente en dificultad; mientras que algunos pueden ser completados por cualquiera, algunos requieren miles de intentos de dominar y completar. Los niveles online pueden ser incluso más difíciles que los niveles oficiales, como lo prueban repetidamente los creadores. Las longitudes de los niveles principales en el videojuego son de aproximadamente 1:20 a 1:45 minutos. En la actualización 2.1 RobTop agregó orbes de poder a todos los niveles. Theory of Everything, es el único nivel que cuenta con secuela oficial. En todos los niveles a partir de Cycles tiene el vehículo de la bola excepto en Fingerdash.3 Además el juego tiene un nivel oculto. Los creadores han subido niveles para alcanzar nuevas alturas en cada actualización, con niveles constantemente saliendo. También cuando las monedas son colectadas en los niveles oficiales son diferentes a las ganadas en niveles de usuario (o niveles online), y también hay niveles con mayor cantidad de estrellas en los niveles oficiales que en los creados por jugadores. Niveles de usuario Los jugadores han creado más de 40 millones de niveles de usuario, para crear niveles se entra a la carpeta Create o "Crear" en español, es un editor de niveles que el jugador puede crear sus propios niveles y hacerlos públicos, dejando que cualquiera los juegue, el jugador puede poner un límite de 80,000 objetos, pero a partir de los 40,000 objetos se muestra un aviso de que el nivel no puede ser apto para los dispositivos de bajo rendimiento, también el jugador tiene que ser capaz de completar su propio nivel con todas las monedas de usuario (si decidió colocarle monedas). El videojuego esta enlazado con el sitio web Newgrounds, para sus músicas y canciones para los niveles de usuario, desde la actualización 1.9. Además, los jugadores pueden crear niveles con longitudes variables, desde Tiny (10 segundos o menos) hasta XL (2 minutos o más). Cada nivel de usuario lleva un ID único, que se muestra en la información del nivel, también el ID sigue un orden numérico, lo que los hace incambiables, en caso de que un nivel sea eliminado, el ID correspondiente se pierde para siempre, esta carpeta solo esta disponible en la versión completa. Niveles con menos de 1,000 objetos serán eliminados. Cuando el nivel se pública, existen jugadores que se encargan de valorar el nivel, con 10 votos el nivel empieza a tener una dificultad (sin estrellas), también existen los jugadores que pueden valorar el nivel con estrellas (dificultad), originalidad y decoración, estos jugadores se le conocen como moderadores, que en la 2.11 para saber quienes son moderadores y quienes no, agregaron la letra "M'" a los moderadores a la izquierda de su nombre en su perfil, también esta el ''"Elder Mod", que son superiores al moderador normal. Desde el inicio del juego se puede crear niveles y buscar niveles, pero en la 2.0 se buscar también buscar jugadores, agregar amigos y bloquear personas que no te agraden. Existe la carpeta Saved o "Niveles Guardados" en español, en esa carpeta están todos los niveles recientes que el jugador jugó, la carpeta consulta hasta 9,000 niveles (existe la opción que solo 100 niveles se pueda guardar). Aparte si el jugador no había sido descargado el nivel aparece Get it pero si ya descargo el nivel aparece "View". También existen los "Folders", en esta carpeta sirve para ordenar mejor tus niveles. Los fólder's están como en la carpeta Saved como en la carpeta Create. Geometry Dash Gameplay. También hay Map Packs o "Paquetes con Mapas" en español, con niveles creados por los jugadores. En cada Map Pack hay 3 niveles elegidos por RobTop, los cuales te dan 1 moneda dorada (2 monedas si el Map Pack es de dificultad Demon) y de 2 a 10 estrellas. Cada vez va aumentando de dificultad. Actualmente hay 65 Map Packs. En la versión de "World", se implementó la carpeta Daily o "Nivel Diario" en español, (también disponible en la versión completa) en esa carpeta se agrega el nivel del día elegido por RobTop, con valoración de Star, Featured o Epic, las estrellas que te darán al completar el Daily son de 2 a 9 estrellas, también al completar el Daily le darán al jugador las estrellas del nivel, más 2 diamantes más la cantidad de estrellas con el nivel será sumado en diamantes, más el bonus de 4 diamantes (y 1 a 3 monedas de usuario si el creador del nivel las colocó y si el jugador las puso y si el jugador las recogió). Aparte de la valoración Featured a los niveles'','' también existe la carpeta Featured o "Destacado" en español, esta carpeta se encuentran los niveles con valoración de Featured como dice el nombre. Las estrellas que le dan al jugador al completar un nivel es de 1 a 10 estrellas, (incluyendo las dificultades Demon), (y 1 a 3 monedas de usuario si el creador del nivel las colocó y si el jugador las puso y si el jugador las recogió). La carpeta The Hall of Fame o "El Salón de la Fama" en español, es parecida a la carpeta Featured solo que esta solo hay niveles con la valoración de Epic. Las estrellas que le dan al jugador son iguales que la carpeta Featured. En la actualización 2.1 se implementaron los Gauntlets o The Lost Gauntlets o "Los Calabozos Perdidos" en español, (también disponible en la versión completa) con niveles creados por los jugadores, para que sea posible se hizo un concurso. En cada Gauntlet hay 5 niveles elegidos por RobTop y 4 personas más, cada Gauntlet se representa como un mundo cada uno. Cuando el jugador termina cada Gauntlet, recibe un cofre con una llave y un efecto de muerte según el Gauntlet, además de diamantes y orbes de poder. El Demon Gauntlet esta bloqueado al principio, para desbloquearlo hay que liberar el monstruo del sótano. Actualmente hay 12 Gauntlets. En la 2.11 se agregó la carpeta Weekly Demon o "Demon Semanal" en español, al igual que la carpeta Daily, se agrega el Demon de la semana elegido por RobTop, con el voto de Star, Featured o Epic, la dificultad es de "Easy Demon" a "Hard Demon" (10 estrellas), más el bonus de un cofre de llave (y 1 a 3 monedas de usuario si el creador del nivel las colocó y si el jugador las puso y si el jugador las recogió). Los Vault's Alguien saludando al Vault of Secrets. El videojuego cuenta con 3 Vaults secretas (bóvedas). El primero es desbloqueado obteniendo 10 monedas de usuario verificadas, el segundo obteniendo 50 diamantes y el tercera con el emblema maestro que es encontrado en la segunda tienda. Los ''Vault secreta muestra una pantalla con un cuadro de texto donde se pueden introducir los códigos que se pueden descifrar enigmas complicados y desbloquear logros secretos, que desbloquean nuevas personalizaciones de vehículos, estelas, etc. Cada Vault tiene un nombre, (comenzando por el primero); The Vault (o "La Bóveda" en español), The Vault of Secrets (o "La Bóveda de los Secretos" en español) y Chamber of Time (o "Cámara del Tiempo" en español), también su guardián, excepto el primero, el segundo se denomina como The Keymaster y el tercero The Gatekeeper. En la actualización 2.1, (también en la versión de "World", pero esta incompleto) se añadió el Vault, The Vault of Secrets, que tiene un nivel oculto.Nota 1 Tiendas y cofres En la actualización 2.1 (y "World" pero, solo se agregó la primera), se agregaron 3 tiendas, la primera tienda esta situada en la selección de iconos, las otras 2 están ocultas en la sala de cofres, la primera se desbloquea con 500 y la segunda 200 diamantes. La Tienda Comunitaria. Los cofres se añadió en la versión 2.1 en la puerta The Treasure Room o "El Cuarto de los Tesoros" en español, la puerta es desbloqueada con 5 llaves, (cada llave es conseguida con 500 orbes de poder), en esa puerta, se encuentran los cofres que el jugador tendrá que abrir con llaves. En la puerta hay 200 cofres, más 48 cofres de x5 llaves. Más una sala de 3 cofres que se desbloquean al abrir: 50 cofres, 100 cofres y 200 cofres. En las tiendas hay personalización de vehículos diferentes y en una el emblema maestro para comprar, mientras en los cofres lo mismo solo que también orbes de poder, diamantes y fragmentos de poder. Cada tienda tiene su propio nombre; The Shop, Hidden Shop y Community Shop (o "La Tienda", "Tienda Oculta" y "Tienda Comunitaria", igual con los vendedores; The Shoopkeeper, Scratch y Potbor. En la Community Shop, los iconos fueron hechos por los jugadores, seleccionados por RobTop y 3 personas más, para que sea posible, se hizo un concurso. En las tiendas NO se paga con dinero real. Ediciones de Geometry Dash Geometry Dash Liteeditar En la versión de Lite, los jugadores no pueden acceder a varias características, como: no se puede acceder a la tercera carpeta cuando el jugador entra al juego, los niveles principales solo llega a Electroman Adventures, no tiene los cofres diarios, no se puede crear cuenta, no es accesible las 3 tiendas, ni se puede acceder a la sub carpeta de Shards of Power. También algunos logros y personalizaciones de vehículos que no pueden ser obtenidos. Geometry Dash Meltdown Artículo principal: Geometry Dash Meltdown : RobTop tiene la racha de sacar un videojuego nuevo alterno de Geometry Dash, cada año desde 2015. El 16 de diciembre de 2015, RobTop pública un tráiler en YouTube de "Geometry Dash Meltdown", diciendo que saldrá el 19 de diciembre de 2015. Ese día, RobTop lanzo para dispositivos móviles el videojuego. Es un videojuego alterno gratis, con 3 niveles exclusivos, que duran lo mismo que duran los niveles de la versión comprada. Todos los niveles llevan la música de F-777. En esta versión del juego también se pueden conseguir nuevos iconos, monedas secretas, logros y colores. Actualmente no se puede guardar el progreso en la cuenta, pero sí se puede restaurar los datos. Se puede ingresar al primer Vault o The Vault (La Bóveda en español). Este juego fue creado a conjunto de la actualización 2.0; como los nuevos triggers, etc. Geometry Dash World Artículo principal: Geometry Dash World El 21 de diciembre de 2016, RobTop pública un video en YouTube de "Geometry Dash World", diciendo que saldría el mismo día. Ese día RobTop lanzo la versión para iOS, (la versión de Android fue lanzada un día después). Es un videojuego alterno gratis con 2 mundos (5 niveles en cada mundo) exclusivos. Las músicas de los niveles fueron hechas por Dex Arson, F-777 y Waterflame. El juego incluye un total de 10 niveles distribuidos en 2 islas (5 niveles en cada 1), las islas se denominan como Dashland y Toxic Factory, los cuáles no duran más de 40 segundos. En esta versión del juego también se pueden conseguir nuevos iconos, monedas secretas, logros y colores. Este juego fue creado a conjunto de la actualización 2.1; como los nuevos iconos, 2 tiendas, el Vault of Secrets y cofres diarios, niveles diarios, etc. Geometry Dash SubZero Artículo principal: Geometry Dash SubZero El 12 de diciembre de 2017, RobTop pública una imagen en Facebook de "Geometry Dash SubZero". 9 días después lanzo la versión para Android e iOS y el video de la vista en YouTube. Es un videojuego alterno gratis con temática navideña con 3 niveles exclusivos, que duran lo mismo que duran los niveles de la versión comprada. Las músicas de los niveles fueron hechas por MDK, Bossfight, Boom Kitty y OcularNebula. En esta versión del juego también se pueden conseguir nuevos iconos, monedas secretas, logros y colores. Se puede cargar tu partida (cuenta). No se puede ingresar a ningún Vault, ni tampoco se puede ingresar a los niveles de usuario. Este videojuego fue creado a conjunto de la actualización 2.2; como la adición de los controles de cámara, volar gratis, orbes inversa, etc. Desarrollo El videojuego está programado en lenguaje C++, usando el compilador Cocos2d. Además, las conexiones vía Internet están programadas en PHP (usando el método POST). La base de datos, es del tipo MySQL con el compilador phpMyAdmin. En el lanzamiento tenía solo 7 niveles (Stereo Madness, Back on Track, Polargeist, Dry Out, Base After Base, Can’t Let Go y Jumper). El videojuego antes se llamaba "Geometry Jump", pero después fue cambiado a "Geometry Dash". RobTop se inspiro en los videojuegos: "The Impossible Game", "Super Mario Bros.", también en los juegos "Flappy Bird" por el vehículo del ovni y "Clash Royale" por los cofres, el juego ha hecho referencias a otros videojuegos con los iconos. Según RobTop, Geometry Dash empezó como un proyecto que pudo haberse movido en cualquier dirección. Anteriormente él lo estaba desarrollando para un videojuego móvil, pero más tarde salió la versión de computadora. El videojuego obtuvo gran popularidad alrededor del mundo, especialmente en Canadá, donde fue la aplicación de iOS más vendida (durante la tercera semana de junio de 2014).5 El videojuego fue eliminado de Steam el 30 de enero de 2017, pero fue re-agregado el 20 de febrero de 2017, pero no cuenta como un videojuego de 2017. = |} También en pdlife fue calificado como 9.6/10.9 Referencias y notas # Volver arriba↑ «40 millon levels». Geometry Dash Forums. Review por milesman34. (en inglés). Consultado el 27 de diciembre de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Geometry Dash». common sense media. Review por Chris Morris. (en inglés). Consultado el 22 de diciembre de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «'Geometry Dash' 2.1 Update Adds 'Fingerdash' Level, 'Spider' Gamemode, and More». toucharcade. (en inglés). Consultado el 26 de diciembre de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Smart strategies fuel Geometry Dash’s slow jog to success». Cult of Mac. Review por Luke Dormehl.(en inglés). Consultado el 27 de septiembre de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «‘Geometry Dash’ top paid iPhone app in Canadá». thestar. Review por The Canadian Press. (Geometry Dash en el top de aplicaciones más descargadas en Canadá). (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de diciembre de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ «Geometry Dash». metacritic. Review en Android e iOS. (en inglés). Consultado el 22 de diciembre de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Geometry Dash». metacritic. Review en PC. (en inglés). Consultado el 22 de diciembre de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Geometry Dash PC». Vandal. Review en PC.(en inglés). Consultado el 22 de diciembre de 2017. # Volver arriba↑ «Geometry Dash». Pdlife.ru Review en PC, Android e iOS. (en ruo). Consultado el 22 de diciembre de 2017. Notas # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b El nivel se llama The Challenge y su creador ficticio es el The Keymaster. Al completarlo, el jugador es recompensado con un cofre, y una puerta que se dirige con un monstruo que esta encerrado. Consultado el 7 de enero de 2018 *